Alice Brian DO NOT TOUCH
by JasmineLovesAlexei
Summary: So I want you guys to PLEASE follow us NataliaV&RogerinaTColabs I will say, if you love Hunger Games and Embassy Row, read this! I will update about when we post Also to all the others out there , I just wanted ot get you going about Climate Change. It's terrible, we all know that, and just to make sure, I need YOUR help. I want to get a petition going, so plz comment with a YES!


7 Page

My Journal

Property of Alice Brian

By JasmineLovesAlexei

16th April 2019, Tuesday, 11:56pm

I can't sleep so don't blame me now to be awake at the moment. It makes me feel a bit weird, considering that I am now in high school. It is my first year and I am a bit ahead of schedule already. I don't think that is bad though, I mean fair enough.

Yesterday, Lucy, my little sister, though that it was funny to make a drawing of me. She drew it quite badly though. Considering that she is in Grade six, no one ever compliments her art skills. They are rubbish and inaccurate, lazy and squiggled lines of nothing…

Anyways, so she drew a picture of me and said that it was a so called 'master-piece' and gave it to me to keep. She said that it was amazing and something that should be treasured for the rest of my life. It really wasn't but honestly, I don't think she even cared.

I ripped it up after she had gone to sleep, but I had a bad feeling that she had found it in my rubbish bin. So she obviously told mother and she told me to make a drawing for her. Now this was obviously a way for my sister to get my sketches and show off to her friends. That probably explains why she cries every single morning that she has art class. She says, "But mummy, I have better things to do in life, rather than going to school!"

Even better though, mum says that if she ever uses any excuse for going to school on a Tuesday, she will technically get a 2 month grounding. It might seem okay with me but it honestly isn't. She is already on a ground for a week and has been annoying me with passing irrelevant letters under my door. Here is one of them:

**Hey! Hey! Hey Alice! It is Lucy. Samantha just called me and asked if I wanted to go to the mall with her! I obviously said yes, so can you help me jump out of the window?**

**XOXO Lucy**

I don't think that I will be able to cope with this for much longer. So mother better have a Plan B to get Lucy going. I don't think she made it to the mall. She started banging on my room's wall, just to get my attention, but I don't think I really care.

Apart from Lucy, I have more issues. Tonight, I kind of ruined my Homework Schedule and forgot to complete some. I have finished it now and decided to write in this birthday gift that I got yesterday. I asked for a sketch book and mother just said that it is technically a book with blank pages so she got me a diary with no lines. What do people even do with their lives in this generation?

I guess some people just decide that it is better to work in a sock factory rather than as an engineer. Tough luck. I guess those type of people had pretty high expectations but failed miserably. So, let's try not to let anyone down, shall we?

I mean, Lucy is one of those people. She tries but always fails. I remember that once she tried to make a project. I think it was about slopes and things. Lucy said she was making a cool scooter, but it ended up as a slide… Don't ask.

17th April 2019, Wednesday, 11:44 am

Today, we are going on a road trip. Even worse still, we are going with Evie, Lucy's best friend. Mother even said that if she wanted Samantha could come. She did, so I asked if Daisy could come. Mother said that Daisy couldn't come because firstly she didn't know her family very well and that she didn't have enough room in her car for an extra person. (We did) I said, 'But mum! We have the middle seat available! Why not use that?' She said, 'We are! For the requirements!'

Sometimes I think mother is completely brain dead. Like today. **And **to the looks of it, we barely had anything to take to the road trip… So we ended up having an extra seat in the car that was not occupied at all. I groaned the whole way.

When we arrived, or when I thought we had arrived, mother made us sit and eat with our friends… As I was 'talking with my friends', I found out a lot about Lucy's friends and besties. It was a bit weird, I guess.

Firstly, we had two of her friends on the trip, Samantha and Evie. Samantha is really clever, much cleverer than Lucy. She says to me, 'I love logical puzzles and doing maths! I am still working to become an expert.' To prove Samantha, we put on '3 Second Riddles', she sped through them and in the end the scores were; Samantha 15/15, Alice 15/15, Lucy 8/15 and Evie 7/15. So she has the IQ of a seventh grader and still expects more. Wow.

Then, Evie said, 'I think that is very boring! Not my type I tell you!' After that everything was a chaos. Completely. Lucy started to say that she was not being included and that they were her friends and they should be talking to her only. Samantha said that just because they were her friends it didn't mean that they only were allowed to talk to them. This caused a whole lot of a distraction and meant that mother had to take us home.

She dropped Samantha off home with a black eye and a hurt wrist. She dropped Evie off with a broken leg and a hurt kneecap. Lucy hurt her arm but didn't break it, so she got a **3 month** grounding. Mum was really mad but she said I did the right thing not to get involved in the fight. So she took me out to get some ice-cream. I had cookies and cream. My favourite!

**Hey Alice! Thanks a lot for the 'best' road trip with my friends! I am telling everyone to hate you! Well, all I want to say is that I hate you!**

Anyways, like I had said before, Lucy passes notes to me under my room door, so this is what I got today…

So, I have had enough of these stupid letters, so if I ever get another one, I swear I am going to write back. But it will be along the lines of, 'Hey Lethargic Lucy, I honestly don't care! If you are going to continue to send me these stupid letters then I am going to show mum! Then mum will give you a longer grounding!'

I guess she will stop sending me anymore letters then! However, then I might need to bear with more wall banging. I should write about that too. Wait, we do have a spare room in the house. And, it is upstairs too! I should tell mum that I do not want to have a room next to her and complain! Great! Now when I go back to school, I will have all the comfort that I will ever need! Yes! Like my friends!

18th April 2019, Thursday, 6:31 am

So, I woke up at 4 am today and I asked mum if I could change rooms. She said, 'Sweetie, but you love your room! Why do you want to change it?' I showed her all the letters that Lucy would show me and mother fired up. She screamed, 'How dare Lucy! She can't speak to her big sister like that! Watch the grounding she will get now!'

I smiled to myself and giggled. Like maybe a lot more than giggled but it counts. Mum told me to move all the things that I could for now. I did and mum moved my bed. I am sitting in my new neat room. I asked mum if I could borrow her blue paints to paint the wall, she said I could only because I was already going to turn 13 next month.

**Hey Alice,**

**Why did you move your room? I miss you still! I guess someone was overreacting about the whole thing yesterday. Umm… I am worried about what will happen at school, with Samantha and Evie. I am guessing that they teamed up, because when I check on Messaging they have taken so many selfies together and posted them that I am getting a bit jealous and sorry about what I did yesterday. Can you help me?**

**Lucy**

It took time but I finish at 5:30am. I actually didn't know that Lucy was awake until I was passed another note still. So, obviously mum hasn't talked to her about the notes yet. Look:

Anyways, I think I might reply to her in a kind way. I guess I kinda understand how she feels because I did experience it before. Here is how it went; I had just started a new school, and I needed to make new friends. So, I made one, her name was Tessa, she had a friend named Georgie and she was kind too.

But soon I found out that Tessa would always blackmail Georgie. I began to feel sorry for Georgie and began to grow close to her. The Georgie and I became besties and we stayed with each other till this year. She is in another period than me but on Art and Sport Classes we are in the same. So, we are still close. However, Tessa grew jealous, having no more friends, she began to bully innocent children. She eventually got expelled due to bullying. Oh well.

**Hello Lucy,**

**I am very sorry about what happened with your friends, I will try to help you in any way I can and persuade mum to put you 1 month short of grounding. I am also guessing that they might be becoming best friends. But I do know that you have many more friends! If you need any help just give me your messaging number and unblock me so that I can have a quick chat to them. Have you tried to say sorry, I guess you bashed them up pretty violently. **

**Alice **

So I wrote back to Lucy and wrote this:

I am hoping she feels okay now. I mean, I can be a bad sister, but the last thing I want for her is to go and suicide. I guess no one really wants that. I am going to see what she will write back to me. I hope she can actually make more friends now, no one deserves no friends.

19th April 2019, Thursday, 5:23 am

**Yeah umm hey Alice, I don't think that you really get what I am trying to say, do you? I have no friends at school so like I don't really think what you wrote really makes sense. Firstly, I will never ever unblock you on Messaging. You deserved it. Plus you were acting like best friends with them so I don't give a damn. Anyways, because you were friends with them you don't need me to give their number to you! Ha!**

😋😋😋 **Lucy**

**PS. I also don't care if it gets to the point of me giving you their addresses so that you can write stupid little letters to them. Ha!**

Today I got a letter back from Lucy and I am guessing we were born to be enemies.

**JUST SHUT UP OKAY? I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS, YOUR BUISNESS AND YOUR SELFHELP! JUST BE A LITTLE BIT MORE MATURE AND SINCERE TO GIRLS WHO ARE LIKE 2 YEARS OLDER THAN YOU! **

**AND LEAVE ME ALONE! **

Okay, so as you can see, I am pretty disappointed in her. But referring to what happened on a basis of after that, I don't think that she was too happy. I guess if people aren't thankful for what I am doing I technically just completely lose it. Believe that. So, I wrote back, a mistake:

I obviously should not have sent that to her because as soon as I sent it I am pretty sure I heard crying. I know that **I **am mum's best daughter, so she stands no chance! By the way, I tried to be my inner kind sister that I am, but to the looks of it, I don't think that she really respects that.

Also, I am going to camp and I am not allowed to bring this diary, so I am going to have to leave you here on my bed. However, I don't want Lucy to get into you, you never know what she is capable of. Never.

So, I calculated and I figured out that ANZAC day will be held on the 25th. Good. My great-great-great-great-GREAT Grandfather fought in the war and he survived in Gallipoli. We always commemorate in the Parade at the City. And Melbourne is beautiful. Really beautiful. Wait… I just got a message on messenger. WAIT…

Annie: Hey Alice! Did you get my earlier message? I was waiting around at the Mall the whole time! I had to call your sister because your phone was occupied for some reason! And then I had to walk around all by myself! Imagine that! A girl in popping blue eyeshadow and hot pink lipstick? No way! I am just disappointed.

Alice: Umm… I don't go to the mall… Who are you even talking to? Go away, Annie! You don't even wear makeup so what?

Annie: Is this Alice McSally? I am so sorry! Wait. You're Alice Brians! Oh my! You do not know how popular you are! I really, **really **want to hang out with you! Want to go to the movies? Plus this is Annie Mates, I don't think you really know me.

Alice: Just delete my number! Wrong Alice.

24th April, 2019, Wednesday, 10:42 am.

So I have sadly been back from camp now. Torture. Do not ask. Wait… you can't ask. Meh. Pretend I didn't say that. So that really freaky girl Annie Mates, keeps messaging me! I tried to block her but it came up as, 'Freaky Girl has added you as a best friend. Denied.' I renamed her as Freaky Girl. What? It's a good name. So here's what I got.

Annie: Hey Alice! Now I was waiting around at the movies and you didn't come! I was so sad. So today I was at the movies watching a movie in hot pink eye shadow and blue lipstick! Can you imagine that? Wait don't. I just did. Doesn't look good. Mmm…

Alice: For the last time. Who are you? I have no idea, what you are doing. I am not even popular, so how did _you _get _my _number. **Just delete my number and leave me alone! **I don't even know you. Plus, I don't _go _to the mall.

Annie: Let me make myself clear. I am Annie. I am cool. I am funny. There. Now know me? I am Annie! Annie! I am in your school and in your class.

Alice: Oh… the rude one?

Annie: What do you _mean _'the rude one'? I am _not _the rude one. _I _am the kind one. The funny one. The smart one.

Alice: Yeah. I totally believe that. The smart one that wears blue eyeshadow and pink lipstick. Yeah I get it. _Smart._

Annie: I have to go. See you at the mall!

Anyways, I actually met up with that Alice at school the other day. I have no idea why she wants to be friends with me now, because she completely hated me in Grade 3. She hated me so much, that she started to bully me. Oh well. She definitely is going through puberty. Mood swings.

Lucy actually came home from school with a letter from a boy in her class. She said he was her best friend. _Best _friend. I was actually was added in her 6G messenger chat group, she still doesn't know so I friended the boy personally.

He told _me, _that he was actually old enough to be in seventh grade. He's 13 already. Older than me. Than he asked to send a photo of myself. I didn't, so he sent one of him. And I'll say one thing, he looks like he's old enough to be in eighth. He told me he had an older brother named Sammy in ninth grade.

I obviously know _him. _Sammy liked me all through primary school until he graduated. He said he liked my green eyes. I didn't think about him too much, so I added him on my chat group as well. And personally. And he's pretty kind.

Alice: Hey, I am guessing this is Sammy. I am Alice. Remember me?

Samuel: Oh. Hey! ❤

Alice: I am in seventh now. You?

Samuel: Ninth. Wanna meet up. Tommorow at the mall? And wear something pretty.

Alice: Nice. I'll be there, Sammy.

25th April, 2019, Wednesday, 5:32 pm.

Today I met up with Sammy. And I'll admit it, he's pretty handsome. I think I might like him. His blond hair is so addicting, and his eyes. He reminds me of Peeta Mellark! He said he was sorry for torturing me at school.

I said it was fine... But he'd over reacted as a child I was always more of a naughty kid... So I guess he's have learned to respect that/


End file.
